


Of Captains and Cookies

by Nyxius



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Cookies, Crack, Gen, dont ask, like really old, this is old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 18:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10224050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxius/pseuds/Nyxius
Summary: There's no way to summarize this. Wesker like cookies. The end.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or Capcom. I do however own cookies and a dog named Wesker. My guy friend calls him Wessy. Though I'm pretty sure if you called the real one that he'd murder you before the second 'S' escaped your lips…Onward
> 
> A/N: This is crack trust me…

It was a Monday morning at S.T.A.R.S which usually came with a shitload of paperwork for the team. Chris was groaning with his head on his fist yawning tiredly. "So…tired…" he mumbled shaking himself awake. Barry shakily tired to make sure he actually got his coffee in his cup and not pour it down himself. Frost and Brad wasted no time in falling asleep on the desks. Jill was the only one who looked semi-awake. Though she did yank her alarm clock out of the wall and thrown it down the hall. And the Captain was… no where to be found. But his coat was hanging on the rack so he was around somewhere.

After sometime of listening to sleepy yawns Jill finally rolled her eyes and stepped towards her locker and opened it. She pulled out a large tub of what appeared to be about two dozen chocolate chip cookies. She took one out for herself and passed it on to Chris who passed it again skipping the two idiots asleep. "Did you make these Jill?" Barry asked turning the cookie over in his hand. "Yep. Valentine family recipe. And I didn't poison them so eat up. "

"Lets hope the Captain doesn't get back anytime soon. You know we're not technically supposed to be eating in here."

"Oh let him come back. I'll save this big on for him."

They laughed as she slid a rather large cookie from the tub before replacing he lid. So loud in fact the no one even bothered to notice the silent sunglass clad man standing behind Jill until she turned. The temperature dropped a few degree with his arrival, his arms crossed over his chest. His face just as emotionless as always. "Wesker I—" Jill started but was cut off by his hand raising to silence her. His lip twitched into a near smirk before he snagged the chocolaty goodness from her fingers and headed towards his office. Every jaw that was still awake dropped to the floor. "What. The. He—" Chris mumbled.

"Don't you have work to be doing?" Wesker stopped at the door. He kicked the chairs out from underneath Brad and Frost. They shot up. "Yes sir?"

"Back to work."

He began to close the door but not before mumbling "This is good." To himself. Or what he thought was himself…

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah don't ask me why Jill had cookies. She just did. Lol this has been in my head for days. I had to get it out it was taking to much space. Oh who am I kidding my brain is empty
> 
> S.T.A.R.S.—duh?
> 
> Me: TT_TT you guys…


End file.
